Ma lumière dans ce triste monde
by Daelyaa
Summary: Un an après la mort de son jumeau, George a mal, Fred lui manque, alors il pense, il pense à la perte de son frère et à ce qu'il s'est passé depuis. OS/HermioneXGeorge


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ma lumière dans ce triste monde...

 _POV George._

Il est tard dans la nuit, sûrement minuit, voir plus ; je suis le seul encore debout au Terrier, mais je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir parce qu'on est le 2 mai 1999, un an exactement après la mort de l'autre moitié de mon âme et de mon corps, un an après la mort de celui que j'aime le plus au monde, un an après la mort de mon jumeau, un an après la mort de Fred...

Je me suis sentit tellement brisé... Vide comme une coquille d'oeuf... C'était tellement dur, de voir mon double, ma deuxième paire de jambes sans vie... Je n'ai pas supporté de ne plus voir l'éclat qui animait toujours ses yeux... J'avais mal... Tellement mal... Et j'ai toujours mal. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir parce que je le vois lui, tout les miroirs sont devenus pour moi comme le légendaire miroir du Rised. Je ne le supporte plus, alors je ne me regardait plus dans ces surfaces réfléchissantes qui me renvoient Fred, comme un fantôme de mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir.

Je soupire en levant les yeux vers les étoiles... Fred s'y trouve maintenant, dans les étoiles... Comme Tonks et Rémus... Comme les parents de Harry... Comme toutes les victimes de la guerre.

Heureusement qu'elle elle a été épargnée... Je n'aurais vraiment pas accepté la mort de Freddie sinon. Je soupire et sourit en même temps... Fred doit bien se moquer de moi de là haut, c'est certain, si il me voit avec elle, il doit se moquer... Mais je m'en fiche, parce qu'elle a été là avec son amour et sa tendresse pour me faire remonter la pente. C'est elle qui m'a ''forcé'' à rouvrir le magasin, arguant que c'est que mon frère aurait voulu. C'est elle qui a doucement remplit le trou béant qui avait prit la place de mon coeur. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à survivre et qui m'a redonné le goût de la vie, je ne l'oublierais jamais pour ça. Et puis de toute manière, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, je l'aime trop pour ça, beaucoup trop, et du moment qu'elle sera avec moi, je survivrai, mais si elle m'abandonne... Non, je ne veux même pas y penser.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et ne me retourne même pas, je sais que c'est elle, je l'entends à ses pas et à sa manière d'ouvrir la porte. Elle marche jusqu'à moi et noue ses bras autour de ma taille, puisqu'elle est bien trop petite pour le faire ailleurs. Elle pose sa tête entre mes omoplates et me murmure :

-Tu penses à lui ?

-A qui d'autre ? Ca fait un an Hermione.

-Je sais bien, mais il faut pas que tu te laisses abattre.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est mon jumeau, j'ai toujours vécut avec lui, et on me l'a violemment arraché.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit tout ça... Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu retombe au point où tu en étais l'an dernier, ça serait trop dur de te revoir comme ça.

-Je te promets que je ne déprimerai plus comme j'ai déprimé l'an dernier, mais... C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort... Ce jour ne peut être normal pour moi. je dis en me tournant vers elle.

-Alors je t'aiderais à surmonter ça. sourit-elle alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes et j'entoure sa taille de mes bras en approfondissant un peu plus le baiser.

Que j'aime l'embrasser... j'ai l'impression d'oublier tout mes soucis quand mes lèvres rencontrent les sienne, j'oublie la guerre, j'oublie la mort, j'oublie Fred, j'oublie tout sauf elle, tout sauf cette délicieuse caresse qui me transporte, j'oublie tout sauf la belle jeune femme qui a volé mon coeur et m'a donné le sien en retour.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, elle me sourit et murmure en se blottissant contre moi :

-Je t'aime George.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas si belle que ça... Pas du tout en fait.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es la plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas de l'avis de Ron.

-Ronnie est un idiot fini, il n'a jamais sut voir les belles choses, heureusement pour moi.

Elle sourit et ça me fait chaud au coeur, j'ai toujours pensé avoir perdu la capacité de faire sourire les gens quand j'ai perdu Fred. Hermione doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me dit :

-Ce n'est pas parce que Fred n'est plus là que tu ne peux plus faire sourire ou éclater de rire, tu as perdu une part de toi que tu ne récupéreras jamais, mais tu es toujours la même personne, tu as juste... Dut supporter un obstacle que la vie a mis sur ta route.

-Je n'aurais jamais réussit sans toi.

Et c'était vrai, sur le chemin tortueux qu'est la vie, j'ai d'abord marché à 8 pattes avec, et puis à 4, alors quand je me suis retrouvé à perdre se soutient, à ne devoir plus me tenir droit que sur deux jambes, je me suis écroulé, et Hermione a été à pour me relevé, elle est devenu ma béquille le long de cette route, et si cette béquille me lâche, je tombe.

-Mais je suis là, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. m'assure t-elle.

-Combien de temps le resteras tu ? On ne peut le savoir.

-Le plus longtemps que je pourrai.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te rende compte que je suis un poids.

-Tu n'es pas un poids George... Et même si tu en est un, je veux me charger de ce poids.

-Tu ne tiendras pas ce discours éternellement Hermione.

-Qu'en sais tu ?

-Tu es bien sûre de toi.

-Je suis sûre de moi parce que je t'aime George Weasley. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je ne veux pas un autre que toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je veux vieillir avec toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que je veux mourir avec toi. Je suis sûre de moi parce que tu es inscrit dans mon coeur et que c'est pour toujours.

-Je suis sûr que tu dis ça maintenant, mais que tu changeras d'avis, je suis juste... Un coup de foudre d'adolescente... Tu t'es apitoyée sur mon sort et... Voilà.

-Cesses de me prendre pour une gamine, j'ai 19 ans, je sais peser le pour et le contre, me rendre compte de l'état d'une situation et de mes sentiments, et si je te dis que je t'aime pour toujours, c'est que je t'aime pour toujours.

Et elle m'embrassa pour prouver ses dires, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus grande.

Moi aussi je l'aime, énormément et du plus profond de mon coeur, elle prit une place énorme dans ma vie, presque autant que Freddie, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, mais j'ai si peur qu'elle se lasse de moi, si peur que je finisse par l'agacer, si peur qu'elle me laisse ou qu'on me l'arrache comme on m'a arraché mon jumeau. Un sanglot m'échappe malgré moi et ça alarme ma belle brune.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai tellement peur... Qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Fred.

-Oh... George... Je ne mourrais pas toute suite, je te le promets.

-Tu ne peux rien promettre.

-Si, je peux te promettre de faire attention, et puis, il n'y plus Voldemort puisqu'Harry lui a botté les fesses.

Je souris. Depuis Fred, elle seule à la capacité de ma faire sourire même quand tout va mal, elle seule allume la lumière pour que je trouve le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sobres de mon existence. Elle seule m'aime d'un amour aussi profond que celui qu'elle me porte. Elle est mon soutient dans la vie, ma béquille pour les épreuves les plus difficiles, elle est ma lumière dans ce triste monde.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
